1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a framestructure of transmitting and receiving data in a Mobile Multi-hop Relay (MMR) system, and more particularly, to a method of forming the framestructure for transmitting and receiving data between a base station and a relay station, or between relay stations in a multi-hop MMR system including three or more hops.
The present invention is derived from research which was supported by the ‘Information Technology (IT) Research and Development Program’ of the Ministry of Information and Communications (MIC)/the Institute for Information Technology Advancement (IITA), Republic of Korea. The project management No. is ‘2006-S-011-01, and the title is ‘Development of relay/mesh communication system for multi-hop WiBro’.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional type of a relay station in a general mobile communication system receives a signal from a base station, and re-transmits a signal to a terminal. Since the relay station receives the signal from the base station and simultaneously re-transmits the signal to the terminal within a range of the relay station, two Radio Frequency (RF) devices are required.
For the conventional type of relay station in the general mobile communication system, much effort and high costs are required so as to add an interference cancellation function for canceling a reverse-flowed signal from among signals being re-transmitted to a terminal, or to a relay station of a lower layer, wherein the signals are from among signals being received from the base station.
A Mobile Multi-hop Relay (MMR) system demodulates/decodes a signal received from a base station, and then modulates/encodes the signal, thereby transmitting the signal to a terminal within a range of a relay station, or to a relay station of a lower layer, and it is not possible to form the MMR system with the conventional type of the relay station. Also, a frame formation would be too complicated to be applied to not only a two-hop MMR system but also to a multi-hop MMR system including three or more hops.